Muñeca de porcelana
by Teal Tea
Summary: [AU] Porque Iván amaba mucho las muñecas y cada una de ellas era especial para él. Las amaba a todas. Ya que, ¿sabían?, ellos eran tan hermosos como una verdadera muñeca.


_Esto... No tengo una idea demasiado clara de qué hice acá. La idea simplemente se me vino a la mente y tenía que escribirla. ¡Casi cuatro horas de escritura continúa, después de una noche entera de no dormir! Esto es un récord para mí.  
Dos mil y algo palabras, cortadas en pequeñas viñetas... Pensar que antes quería hacer esto como un simple drabble y se me salió de control. Ah._

 _¡Estoy bastante satisfecha con el resultado final! Después de todo, se ve lo que quería plasmar. Una simple locura sin explicación. Aunque la temática se tornó más oscura de lo que originalmente planeaba mediante iba escribiendo... No puedo decir que no me siento feliz con el resultado._

 _¡Espero les guste la lectura!_

 **Disclaimer:** _Hetalia y los personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen, todos los créditos van hacia Hidekaz Himaruya. Lo único que me pertenece es el escrito y la idea general._

* * *

Para Iván, Raivis era como una muñeca de porcelana. Tan hermoso, de una piel tan suave, de unos ojos tan redondos y perfectos, pequeño y tan tierno; era un total deleite para la vista. Con su piel tan clara, esos ojos púrpuras que parecían querer quitarte el alma. No había cosa más hermosa que Raivis.

No había cosa más hermosa… Porque Raivis era la muñeca favorita de Iván.  
Amaba de poder pulir su cuerpo, de poder destrozarlo como quisiera sabiendo que nadie podía negarle hacerlo. Raivis le pertenecía. Lo desarmaba y armaba las veces que se le placiera y adoraba hacerlo, dejando incluso en el olvido a sus otras dos muñecas.  
Eduard y Toris… ¿Por qué no podían tener la misma belleza que tenía Raivis? No negaba que fueran hermosos; Eduard con esos perfectos y enigmáticos ojos azules, Toris con el largo y suave cabello que enmarcaba delicadamente su rostro. Ellos tenían detalles hermosos, los amaba también, pero…

 _No eran perfectos._

Toris era reticente, Eduard se rompía con facilidad. Eso le aburría. Pero Raivis, oh él… _tan inocente y perturbable.  
_ Él simplemente era lo que estuvo buscando por tanto tiempo. Belleza, ternura, flexibilidad…, un ser tan puro que disfrutara de corromper.  
Aún los recordaba, sus gimoteos y suplicios la primera vez que lo trajo a casa. Cuando tuvo que enseñarle de mala manera que ahora le pertenecía, que le pertenecía desde que accedió. Sí, pudo haberle mentido y enamorarlo como lo hizo con los otros dos para convencerlo de ir con él, pero no se podía arrepentir a tales alturas. Raivis lo había dicho, dijo que **_sí._**

Accedió. Y al acceder pasaría a ser su muñeca. Su querida muñeca de porcelana.

* * *

Iván acarició con completa fascinación la delgada pierna del pequeño chico, relamiendo sus labios mientras buscaba con la mirada los púrpuras ojos de su querida muñeca. Su ceño se frunció al verlos repletos de lágrimas, no le gustaba cuando lloraba.  
Apretó su mano alrededor del muslo del chico, provocando un gimoteo en éste. Y sonrió, mirándolo fijamente, incitando a que le devolviera la mirada.

— ¿Por qué las lágrimas, mi querido Raivis? —pregunta, cínico. El chico de ascendencia letona se encoge en su lugar bajo el enorme ruso, rehuyendo nuevamente su mirada—.

—M-Me estás dando miedo y me estás lastimando… ¿P-Podrías apartarte?

—No, no. Odio que seas tan honesto —La sonrisa en sus labios se agranda, mientras acomoda su enorme cuerpo entre las pequeñas piernas del otro. Mira de reojo a Eduard y Toris, quienes están sentados algo apartados completamente desnudos simplemente viendo la escena con completa indiferencia—, ¿No lo creen así?

—Sí —Ambos responden al mismo tiempo, sin emoción alguna en sus palabras. Como si fueran seres programados para hacer eso—.

— ¿Ves? Ellos piensan lo mismo.

—R-Realmente no me importa, sólo quiero que… te apartes…

Es directo con sus palabras, no midiendo las consecuencias que podría traer por las mismas.  
El golpe que Iván le dio en el rostro también fue directo, y en el cuerpo del castaño pudo percibirse un ligero temblor al oírlo.  
El rubio trataba de mantenerse alejado de la situación, pero también le dolía.

 _A los tres les dolía. Les dolía como si fueran uno solo._

—Me molesta cuando eres así, pequeño Raivis. ¿Recuerdas que debes obedecer a todo lo que digo si no quieres que te discipline nuevamente, verdad?

Raivis lo sabía. Lo supo desde el primer momento que inició todo ese infierno.  
Pero no puede hacer nada, es simplemente una muñeca. Las muñecas están hechas para ser movidas al placer de sus amos. Y su amo era Iván, quien lo usaba como le placía.  
Y no podía hacer nada ante eso. Si Iván quería podría matarlo, como lo hizo con Feliks y Lovino…

Porque Iván amaba a cada una de sus muñecas, pero cuando se volvían inservibles odiaba acumularlas. Por eso se deshacía de ellas sin miramiento alguno.  
Pero aún así, en el fondo, le dolía.

—Eduard, cambia con Raivis. Hoy serás mi muñeca —Pero, si se aburría de una que aún quería tener, podía simplemente jugar con las demás. Por eso siempre gustaba de tener varias—.

Le gustaba tener una colección de muñecas.

* * *

Pediofilia.  
Así es como se podría definir ese extraño deseo de Iván, sólo que él lo había llevado a otro nivel. Pasar de muñecas completamente inanimadas a humanos que eran llamados como unas. Humanos que eran hermosos, sensibles, tiernos… Tanto como lo era una muñeca de porcelana.  
A lo largo de sus veinticinco años Iván había tenido múltiples muñecas. A todas las amó, fue una lástima que se hubiera aburrido de ellas para llegar al punto de botarlas.

 _De enterrarlas._

Matthew, Lily, Natalia, Feliciano y Lovino, Francis, Feliks… ¿Cuántas muñecas había tenido en total? Había perdido la cuenta. Últimamente no visitaba el sótano para contar los cuerpos, lo suponía una molestia que no valía la pena tomarse. Sólo bajaba para poner ahí otro cuerpo de una de sus desechadas muñecas.  
Ese día lo hizo.

Ese día bajó.

Sostenía de un brazo el delgado cuerpo de Toris. Su cuello lucía frágil, roto, y su cabeza se movía grotescamente con cada golpe que su cuerpo daba al bajar los escalones siendo arrastrado. La marca de los dedos de Iván en la pálida piel de su cuello era tan visible, así como la expresión de terror puro en su rostro.  
Así como el auxilio que gritaban sus ojos y las lágrimas secándose en sus mejillas.

No había tenido compasión con él, se había aburrido. Se había aburrido demasiado. Toris era demasiado _normal_ , tanto que se preguntaba la razón por la que lo hizo una de sus muñecas. Era a las alturas de desecharlo que se lo preguntaba seriamente. Pero aún así, nunca lo amó menos que a los demás. Le entregó el mismo amor que a los demás.

Por eso lo ultrajó antes de matarlo. Le reclamó todo el amor que antes le había entregado, para finalizar con apretarle tan fuerte el cuello hasta romperlo. Fue fácil, su cuello era frágil como un mondadientes y eso le facilitó el trabajo. Odiaba ensuciarse las manos, pensaba que la belleza de sus muñecas se perdía cuando su sangre brotaba.  
Prefería generales cicatrices mentales a físicas. Su mente no le importaba, su cuerpo sí; la belleza de cada una, eso era lo que buscaba.

Belleza.  
Tanta belleza…

Siempre acomodaba a cada una de sus muñecas preciosamente antes de enterrarlas. Les daba una pose digna, marcaba en sus rostros hipócritas sonrisas y las cubría con tierra lejos de cualquier curioso que quisiera ver a sus preciadas muñecas.  
Nadie debía saber de ellas. Nadie. Nadie.

 _Absolutamente nadie._

Ellas eran su tesoro. Y no quería perderlo. No quería que el envidioso resto del mundo se lo arrebatara.  
Por eso, por siempre, se encargaría de esconderlo. Así estaría con sus queridas muñecas por siempre.

Nadie lo separaría de ellas.

* * *

La hermana mayor de Iván era una mujer hermosa. De un buen cuerpo, una amable sonrisa y un buen corazón. Siempre ayudaba a su hermano menor llevándole comida y ropa, sin esperar absolutamente nada a cambio. Ella simplemente le llevaba lo necesario y le pedía que no saliera de la casa, que ella se haría cargo.

Es que Katyusha lo sabía, _Iván estaba loco._ Desde niño la había asustado a niveles insospechados, siempre con su actitud inestable y sus reacciones violentas cuando los demás actuaban como él no quería. Alegaba de ser el «amo» de todas esas « _feas, rotas y desobedientes muñecas_ ».  
Él decía buscar y querer perfección. Perfección. Desde que ella le regaló una muñeca de porcelana cuando Iván tenía sólo doce… Oh, recuerda con aterradora perfección lo que él le dijo.

« **_— ¡Es perfecta! ¡Es perfecta, hermana! La adoro tanto… Si sólo los demás fueran como esta muñeca… ¡Oh, amaría que los demás fueran como esta muñeca! Quiero coleccionarlas… Quiero coleccionarlos. Volverlos perfectos como esta muñeca_** »

Lo que ella no sabía era que su querido hermano menor había llevado muy lejos ese infantil delirio. Si ella supiera que Iván tenía en verdad su colección de muñecas, si ella supiera que tenía dos nuevas muñecas justo en ese momento que se escondían de su vista sólo por orden de su _querido_ hermano menor.  
Si ella supiera tantas cosas…

—Katyusha, ¿Lo sabías? Eres tan linda como una preciosa muñeca de porcelana.

Si ella supiera… que era la siguiente muñeca en ser elegida.  
Y no precisamente para pertenecer a la colección junto a Eduard y Raivis.

 _«_ _ **—Pero sabes mucho sobre mí. Y eso es un problema. Si los demás se enteran de mí encontrarán mis muñecas y se las llevarán, y nadie quiere eso**_ »

* * *

Eduard era frágil. Se rompía con facilidad y no se podía divertir mucho con él, pero eso no lo hacía menos encantador. Adoraba a Eduard. Él había sido la primera muñeca que tuvo y lo había tenido todo ese tiempo, viendo como las otras muñecas iban y venían sin decir ni una palabra.  
Iván amaba a Eduard. Amaba que jamás tuvo que disciplinarlo, amaba que hacía todo sin objetar absolutamente nada, amaba cuando lo tenía saltando sobre él mientras gemía como zorra… Cielos, ¡lo adoraba demasiado! Y aunque se había prometido no tener favoritismos sobre sus muñecas él lo tentaba demasiado.  
A pesar de que cuando llegó Raivis estuvo a punto de dejarlo de lado… en desuso.

Eduard no se quejaba. Eduard siempre accedía. Eduard apenas hablaba.  
Eduard, Eduard, Eduard.  
Era casi como una muñeca de verdad, pero… había un defecto.

 _Las muñecas no hablan._

E Iván lo sabía, sabía que no lo hacían; también sabía que debía remediar eso. Por eso fue que un día se acercó a él con unas enormes tijeras y, sin dar explicaciones, le pidió a Eduard que abriera la boca y sacara la lengua. Él obedeció, sabiendo lo que venía.  
Fue sólo un corte. Un doloroso, sangriento y traumatizante corte.

Su lengua en los dedos de Iván, él viendo el músculo con una mirada tan curiosa que lo hacía parecer un niño. Y el dolor. Oh, joder, el dolor.  
Pero aún así obedecía. Con su boca llena de sangre, sus lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos sin descanso y una creciente humillación en el pecho. Él seguía obedeciendo.

Porque los que obedecen tienen privilegios.

En un doloroso mutismo, Eduard señaló las tijeras pidiéndolas. Iván dudó, entregándoselas después para mantenerse más concentrado en la lengua. _Los que obedecen tienen más libertad.  
_ Miró las tijeras en sus manos que estaban manchadas con su propia sangre. Y después miró el cuello de Iván.

Descubierto, tan tentador…  
 _Siempre pensó que su pálida piel se vería bien en rojo._

Fue una sola puñalada. Precisa, directa. Una sola puñalada en la yugular e Iván ya estaba siendo rápidamente manchado con la sangre, cubriéndolo de rojo. Amaba el hecho de que tenía razón, el rojo se le veía bien.

E Iván odiaba que tuviera razón.  
Y le dolía.  
¿Por qué tuvo que ser Eduard? A pesar de todo lo que había hecho por él, sólo…

 _¿Por qué la única muñeca que en verdad había amado?_

* * *

Raivis estaba acostumbrado al silencio de la casa. Iván odiaba el ruido, por lo que les ordenaba que siempre estuvieran callados e hicieran todo en silencio o sin perturbar demasiado el ambiente, pero… era extraño.  
Había _demasiado_ silencio. Por la hora, Iván debía estar hablando con Eduard o _jugando_ con él. Se debería escuchar al menos el sonido de sus voces murmurando en la lejanía.

Su pequeño y corrompido ser sintió curiosidad.  
Encaminó sus silenciosos pasos a la enorme habitación principal y, sin pensar siquiera en lo que se encontraría adentro, abrió la puerta.  
En el centro de la habitación había dos cadáveres. Había sangre regada en la alfombra.

Era tan horrible.

Cubrió su boca con sus manos pero de nada sirvió. La escena fue demasiado. Expulsó rápidamente lo que había en su estómago, tosiendo luego de haber terminado. Miró con ojos desorbitados la escena por una segunda vez.  
Iván con una cortada profunda en el cuello. Eduard con unas enormes tijeras atravesándole el cuello. Y eso junto a la mano de Iván… Oh, por Dios, ¡¿Era una lengua?!

Inevitablemente gritó, gritó horrorizado. Lo único que su cuerpo atinó a hacer fue correr hacia la puerta de entrada pero estaba cerrada. Las ventanas estaban cerradas.  
Todo en el lugar estaba cerrado.  
Intentó romper el vidrio de las ventanas. No pudo.  
Intentó gritar para que los de afuera lo escucharan. Tampoco pudo.

 _Estaba encerrado en una casa de muñecas donde era la principal atracción._

Condenado a vivir así. A esperar lenta y tortuosamente su muerte. A simplemente esperar, pacientemente, como una muñeca.  
Haría acopio de las palabras que en algún momento le dijo Iván.

 **« Eres igual de hermoso que una muñeca de porcelana »**

 _Sería la muñeca que él deseó que fuese._

* * *

 ** _« —Me alegra haber podido tener mi propia colección de hermosas muñecas, ¿Sabes? Siempre las coleccioné para no sentirme solo. Una a una, las iba consiguiendo y alguna las reemplazaba, pero siempre tenía mi colección intacta. Fui feliz. Todas mis muñecas eran tan hermosas… Me llenaba de dicha. Pero, hey… ¿Te han dicho que eres tan hermosa como una muñeca de porcelana~? »_**

* * *

 **Pediofilia:** Atracción hacia las muñecas.

* * *

 _Si llegaste hasta acá, ¡Gracias! Puse mucho esfuerzo en esto, por lo que espero enormemente que sea de su personal gusto._

 _Sí, soy consciente de lo mucho que se repite la palabra muñeca/muñecas, pero sentía que si no la ponía la narración perdía su sentido. Todo es simplemente para dejar en claro la fascinación de Iván por las muñecas, ¿No?_

 _También, perdonen el uso excesivo de sus nombres humanos. Sentía que si los llamaba de otra forma perdía el encanto._

 _¡Muchas gracias por tu lectura!_

Auf Wiedersehen~!


End file.
